


Yours To Take

by SharkbaitSekki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude Has A Palace, DimiClaude is ride-or-die, Dimitri helps him steal his own heart, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Persona 5 AU, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki
Summary: Claude is sick and tired of his childhood trauma holding him back from sharing a lifetime with Dimitri. When his insecurities begin hurting his relationship, he decides to do what must be done in the name of his happy ending; strike his own distorted cognition straight from the bottom of his heart. Literally.(Thankfully, he does not have to do it alone. The heaviest heart is easier to steal with a little help.)[Persona 5 AU]Written forJuli (Songspinner)for theDimiClaude Gift Exchangeon Twitter!!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Yours To Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songspinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songspinner/gifts).



> I love Persona and I love DimiClaude and when I got this match-up, I was like.... the universe is sending me a sign lmao, I gotta do this prompt. This was written for [Juli](https://twitter.com/missdhiarmada) and I hope this short thing did their request justice! I... didn't follow the exact prompt but it's in the same vein, so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Thank you DimiClaude gift exchange mods for putting this event together!! It was fun and really well-organized!!
> 
> Please enjoy!!! And happy holidays to all :^)

Each time they turned a corner in this winding maze of hallways and doors, Dimitri braced himself for something hostile to jump at them. It didn’t go unnoticed by Claude, who was always one step ahead of him anyway, his gold-embroidered cape fluttering behind him when he jumped ahead to clear the way. Dimitri wouldn’t describe himself as powerless, but in this situation beyond his wildest imagination, he couldn’t help but feel like he was.

“You know, Dima, you don’t have to follow me,” Claude reminded him the next time they stopped in a safe room to have a snack. He grimaced around his granola bar when Dimitri bandaged his arm a little too tightly where a Shadow had managed to nick him with its weapon. “You don’t have a Persona, so there’s only so much you can do.”

“I can still do this for you,” Dimitri mumbled perhaps a little self-consciously, tucking the tail end of the bandage and stepping back to admire his handiwork. It was rough, but it wasn’t like Claude could have done any better in a spot so hard to reach. “I know I’m not much help in fighting these… Shadows, as you call them, but I would be loathe to let you go off on such a dangerous journey alone, Claude.”

“Nope, come on,” Claude sighed, throwing his head back in mock exasperation. “That’s not what you should be calling me when we’re in the Metaverse.”

“My apologies.” The intricacies of the cognitive world were still nebulous to Dimitri, who had only a few hours of experience under his belt since he tumbled in while following his boyfriend on one of his mysterious escapades. “What I meant to say, _Arrow_ , is that I could not rest easy, knowing that you’re risking your life while I simply wait for your return. Now that I know where you’ve been running off all this time, you cannot convince me to stay back.”

“And if I said you were a burden?” Claude challenged, his tone light. Behind the burnt gold mask that covered his nose and cheekbones, his brilliant green eyes twinkled with a challenge. “Would you stay back then?”

“You are pushing me away again.” Clicking his tongue in a show of displeasure, Dimitri crossed his arms and glared at his partner, who still lounged in the chair. “I know I don’t know much about this Metaverse just yet, but… this inherent mistrust you place in everyone who comes too close is the reason you have a Palace. Let me in, Cl- Arrow. I want to help you overcome this part of you.”

“It’s something I have to do for myself.” Solemn in the face of his insecurities, Claude stood up, turning his back to Dimitri to head for the door. “I never wanted you to see me like this, but now that you have… All I can ask is that you don’t put yourself in any danger for me.”

“I would, in a heartbeat.” There was no room for hesitation in Dimitri’s conviction. He watched as Claude’s shoulders stiffened, pushing even though he knew his boyfriend wanted to drop it. “You’re everything to me, and I will not leave you to face your demons by yourself. You came here to change your own heart, and the battle for yourself is not one I want to let you fight alone. I love you, Claude. I’m not letting you suffer on your own for a moment longer.”

“Arrow,” Claude simply corrected him, opening the door to punctuate the abrupt end to their delicate conversation. “We’d better get going if we want to make good progress today.”

He was gone before Dimitri could get another word in, but he followed anyway, because he refused to let Claude push him away, too.

…-…

Claude’s Palace was not exactly how Dimitri would have imagined it. It seemed like it had come straight out of a medieval novel, a castle town perched high on top of a plateau, a monastery towering above them and casting a tall shadow over the town. Walls upon walls of solid grey stone encased each and every part of it, a manifestation, Dimitri realized, of Claude’s inability to simply let people into his heart. The sheer isolation of such a desolate, abandoned, encased old structure made Dimitri’s own heart ache for his partner, whose motivation to tear down his own walls made Dimitri that much more willing to help.

That was the only reason he followed him despite feeling so powerless in the presence of the supernatural guards patrolling the area. Claude never hesitated to jump at them, tearing the face off their steel helmets to challenge them in their true forms, and despite always feeling some form of anxiety for his safety, Dimitri couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he was.

He had an elegant mastery on his Persona, a majestic white wyvern that answered to the name Tristan, materializing to his will whenever he tore the mask from his face and snapping up his enemies in its powerful jaws at his beck and call. Then, agile and acrobatic, Claude effortlessly dodged and parried whatever blade, fang or claw came at him, keeping his distance as to maximize the use of the large, heavy golden bow he carried. True to its name, Failnaught never missed its mark; although Dimitri suspected that Claude’s unparalleled skill had something to do with his flawless aim as well.

He was simply full of surprises, and perhaps that was something as good as it was bad.

“Dima, stop.”

Nearly bumping into Claude at the sudden command, Dimitri flattened himself against a nearby hedge, Claude’s gloved hand instinctively coming to rest on his chest to ground them both. In a world where the very ground rippled where they stepped, Dimitri appreciated the gesture, and wondered if Claude could feel the sudden racing of his heart.

“There’s something out in the open there,” he murmured, glancing at something on the other side of the hedge. Outside under the perpetually setting sun, there was no breeze, nothing to show that any of the greenery around them was real, nothing to hide how Claude’s breathing picked up. “It’s going to be impossible to avoid a fight head-on.”

“What should we do?” Dimitri kept his voice low, ready to follow Claude’s orders.

“Are you coming?” A high-pitched voice called out from the courtyard awaiting them around the bend, a small, childish voice that was unfamiliar to Dimitri. Nonetheless, Claude stiffened at the sound of it, his fingers curling slightly into Dimitri’s hoodie.

“You are going to do nothing,” he hissed, the tension visible in his shoulders. “While I go to confront this… whatever it is that my cognition’s come up with now.”

“I’m not leaving you to fight on your own!” Dimitri frowned, snatching Claude’s hand off his chest and holding it tightly in his own. Claude’s wide eyes were momentarily drawn to them, watching Dimitri’s fingers grip him tightly, protectively, and then his expression darkened into something defeated.

“I’m not giving you a choice,” he said, and pulled his hand out of Dimitri’s grip, sauntering around the bend before Dimitri could protest.

“Damn it, Claude,” Dimitri grumbled to himself, torn between respecting his wishes or jumping to follow him. Glancing around the hedge, he decided at the very least to keep an eye on him, ready to fight tooth and nail if anything ever threatened the man he loved.

“You’re here!” The voice said again, and Dimitri’s eyes went to the small figure waiting in the courtyard. It was smaller than he expected, its features shadowed by a cloak drawn over its head. Dimitri couldn’t see Claude’s expression with his back turned, but he imagined it mustn’t have been good.

“What part of me are you supposed to be?” Claude asked, stopping to keep a certain distance between him and the small figure. Failnaught remained clutched in his hand, although that did not seem to deter his opponent at all.

“I’m all of you, silly,” the figure said, giggling childishly, and its hands went to the hood. Dimitri watched in bated breath as it was lowered, revealing the soft features of the child underneath.

Unmistakably, it was Claude. Chubby cheeks, tan skin, curly brown locks and single braid in his hair, the child grinned up at the real Claude, a cute gap in his teeth making him seem harmless despite them all knowing otherwise. He seemed elated that Claude had arrived, bright like the sun that burned the horizon in the Metaverse.

“I’m Khalid, remember?” the child crowed, jumping over to Claude. The latter took a single step back, although he seemed not to be able to move, shocked into place by the appearance of another version of him. “I’m you! Well, I was, before you left me behind.” Pouting, the child reached out to take Claude’s gloved hand, and Claude, surprisingly enough let him. Sliding his tiny palm into Claude’s, Khalid grinned again. “It’s okay now, though. You’re safe here!”

“Safe…?” Claude asked, his voice wavering. It made Dimitri want to rush in, but he couldn’t determine a good course of action with such a confusing spectacle unfolding before him.

“Yeah!” Khalid nodded energetically, turning to point at the towering cathedral looming some ways beyond, tall and dark and dyed red in the light of the bleeding sun. “Come on, we should get inside. In there, nobody can get to us. We’ll be able to hide forever, just you and me, and nobody will hurt us ever again.”

“I can’t do that anymore,” Claude murmured, mostly to himself although Dimitri caught some part of it. “Khalid… so you’re the one who rules over my distortion.” He let out a bitter laugh, glancing down at the child pensively. “To think… that the parts of me that I buried so deep would be the ones to come back and haunt me in the end.”

“I’m not haunting you, silly,” the child protested, sticking his tongue out. “I’m protecting you! Now come on, let’s go where it’s safe.”

Pulling on Claude’s arm, Khalid started walking away, although Claude did not follow. Rooted in place, he seemed frozen, for once seeming completely lost as to what to do.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Khalid finally asked, frowning. “Why won’t you come hide with me?”

“I can’t hide anymore, Khalid,” Claude answered, easily although it seemed to pain him to say. “That’s why I’m here. I… I have to tear down these walls. The danger’s over, and I can’t… I can’t move on when there’s all this fear holding me back.”

“You’ll be hurt again,” Khalid reminded him, much too flatly for a child who could not even be a decade old. “You’ll be used and threatened and abused and cast out. That’s what’ll happen if you stay out here in the open too long. Do you want that to happen again?”

“No, I-” Claude seemed at a loss, although he regained his ground swiftly. “It won’t happen anymore. I’m in a better place now, with a better life. With people who love me. And I can’t keep living this life that I’ve built for myself with all his fear holding me down.”

Finally snatching his hand out of Khalid’s chubby little grip, he stepped back, squaring his shoulders.

“I’m tearing this Palace down and taking my own heart,” he declared, his voice strong and steady, and in that moment Dimitri felt so much pride well up in him that he felt he could burst.

He loved Claude so much, a hundred times more now that he’d heard his conviction loud and clear.

“It’s not safe,” Khalid repeated, and suddenly, he looked much smaller, much more scared. His wide eyes became glassy, tears rolling down his cheeks as he trembled, sniffling. “Please, I don’t want to risk it anymore. It’s safer when nobody’s around, I don’t wanna be hurt anymore.”

“You won’t be,” Claude promised emptily, hesitating. “I won’t be.”

“I don’t wanna be hurt anymore!” the child protested, wiping the tears as they came, and the sight of him tore Dimitri’s heart to shreds. He was aware that this was only a cognitive product of Claude’s subconscious, and yet the sight of Claude’s younger self begging not to be hurt anymore sent rage welling within him. Perhaps it was that sudden surge of emotions that made him stand up straight, squaring his shoulders and stepping out of his hiding place.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he swore, loud and commanding and fierce, and watched as Claude- his Claude- whipped around to look at him, his own eyes wide and sad. Wanting to believe, despite everything in him telling him not to.

Dimitri swore that this is what he would fight for.

“They’re here-” Suddenly, Khalid’s breath hitched and he froze in place. Dimitri watched, heartbroken, as his innocent expression turned terrified, pale as he sized up Dimitri’s towering form. “No, no, no… No, please!”

Letting out a piercing shriek, Khalid jumped at Claude, clinging to his gold-hemmed pants, tiny fists twisting into the dark brown fabric as if it were a lifeline.

“Don’t come any closer!” the child cried out, burying his teary face against Claude’s hips, a move that his older self protested with a cry, but no movement.

“Dima, I can’t move!” he grunted, now realizing that he was caught. Dimitri was just about to rush to his help when suddenly, armoured guards burst out of the cobblestone floor behind him, nearly making him jump out of his skin. “Dima, watch out!”

Dimitri could barely react before the guards were upon him, weapons raised and ready to strike. He jumped back just a little, stumbling on the uneven ground, and for his efforts received the butt of a lance to his plexus.

“Dimitri!”

The blow left him winded, and he doubled over to clutch at his aching sternum, unable to dodge the blow that came for his neck. The heavy wood clubbed him across the shoulders, sending him stumbling to his knees, breathless while the Shadows grabbed him.

He was dragged to his feet without a moment to recover, dizzy and nearly blind with the sudden movement. He tripped over his own feet, embarrassingly enough, trying to simply stay upright as the Shadows dragged him towards Khalid, who still hid against Claude’s body.

“Let me go!” Claude demanded, letting out grunts of exertion as he fought whatever magic had taken hold of his limbs. “Don’t hurt him, he’s not an enemy!”

“Everyone is an enemy,” Khalid declared solemnly, jaded even in his young age. “I can’t trust anyone.”

To punctuate the claim, the guards pushed Dimitri to the ground, kicking his back to send him face-down to the stone. Dimitri’s nose cracked audibly against the pavement, pain shooting up his face, and he was unable to raise his hands to staunch the hot blood slowly dripping towards his lips, arms restrained by the Shadows’ heavy metal sabatons on his elbows. He tried to raise his head to glance up at Claude, but the nick of a lance’s tip on the back of his neck stopped him from moving too far.

He was truly and wholly pinned down, unable to move as he awaited his execution in front of the man he so badly wanted to save from himself.

“Please.” Dimitri hadn’t heard Claude beg like this, ever, not in the desperate way he begged now. “Things are different now, Khalid. You don’t have to push everyone away anymore. Your walls can come down, I promise you… and it starts with Dimitri.”

Straining to glance up, Dimitri’s heart swelled when his eyes met Claude’s, sad, regretful, scared. He was genuine, and the sheer trust he placed in Dimitri was nearly overwhelming. Even though he was about to die, Claude still trusted him, only him when he had spent his life trusting no one else.

He didn’t want to die; not when he was the only one who could take down Claude’s walls and free him from this prison of his own doing.

“I have to protect myself.” Shaking his head, Khalid looked up at the guards. “No one else will do it.”

Their lances were raised high up above Dimitri’s prone body, and Claude’s struggling turned nearly feral.

“Dimitri!”

“I will,” Dimitri said abruptly, his voice steady and unwavering despite his looming demise. Somehow, it didn’t feel like his last words. Locking eyes with Claude’s younger, scared self, he tried to convey everything he felt at that moment. “I’ll protect you. I promise.”

The last sound left his bloody lips and suddenly, something heavy and suffocating wrapped itself around his throat.

_“A promise to a man who will not forgive another betrayal? Bold.”_

A disjointed voice echoed in Dimitri’s head, weaving sharply into his brain and leaving trails of fire behind. Pain exploded behind Dimitri’s eyes, rendering him blind for a second in which he choked on his own breath.

_“And so, it seems that you’ve made good on your dormant conviction. The right choice, for there is no use for strength without purpose.”_

Distantly, Dimitri could hear Claude calling his name, but there were no words he was able to return. Instead, what left his throat was a cry, a roar of agony for all the pain he felt, not only in his head but also at how powerless he felt to protect those he loved. The guards still stood heavy on his arms but he struggled wildly to get free, digging his nails into the stone and scrabbling until they chipped and bled. He thrashed and blood smeared across his face like war paint, a testament of his willingness to suffer and prevail. His long hair whipped into his face as a violent gust burst from the ground around him, the guards reeling as they attempted to keep the last of their hold on him.

Something bubbled up in his throat, clawing painfully out of his lungs.

_“Now… release your restraints. Pay the blood price to protect the ones you love. I am your demons and your power alike, and I will turn you into an atrocity of your own choosing- for you chose to fight and to die for your cause!”_

The scream left his body like it had been ripped from his bones, and a hurricane burst from him, gales casting the guards to the side. He stood shakily to his feet and the winds followed him, lashing out in all directions indiscriminately. Khalid let out a tiny cry of his own as they violently hurled in his face, loosening his grip on Claude and sending him flying back a few feet away, on the ground.

Now free from the cognition’s clutches, Claude dug his feet into the ground and shielded his face, watching Dimitri awaken with his eyes wide, disbelieving, and perhaps even proud.

It was all that Dimitri needed to cast aside the last of his worries, locking gazes with Claude as half his vision went dark. His shoulders heaved with exertion as he panted, his breath suddenly warm on his own cheeks when he realized that something had covered his mouth. The shock in Claude’s eyes proved him right, and as the winds died down, he placed his hands upon his face.

There was a leather mask covering his throat up to his nose, spotted with blood already, along with a leather eyepatch obscuring his right eye. The last barrier between him and his rebellious spirit had finally materialized.

“If I must be a monster to protect those I love, then so be it,” he declared without a waver in his voice anymore. “Kill every last one of them… Lugh!”

It felt like second nature to simply grip the eyepatch and tear it off.

The gales returned, turning into blue flames that licked harmlessly at his skin, whirling around him and shielding him from view for a moment. His body tingled and his limbs became heavier, and he realized belatedly that his appearance was changing to become something more like Claude’s. Something heavy fell into his palm and he gripped it easily, as if it had belonged there in a lifetime not his.

When the flames dispelled, he stepped out of them covered in brilliant silver armour, a heavy cape dyed a rich royal blue fluttering around his shoulders. In his hand was a massive spear, its blade glowing like burning coals, and ripping into the air itself as Dimitri spun it in his hands. Once, twice, he tested its weight, and then turned around to stab one of the stunned guard Shadows right through the chest plate. His weapon destroyed it easily, and the Shadow disappeared into sludge at Dimitri’s feet, a wriggling mass that Dimitri crushed under his heel easily.

Behind him, a shadow extended, expanded and roared in fury at its master’s call. In a swirl of winds and flame, Dimitri’s Persona materialized, a massive war hog that snarled like a wolf and displayed its lethal horns like a warning to all. It roared and charged at the remaining Shadow, spearing it upon its horns and tossing it aside effortlessly, the guard bursting into pieces and sludge as it impacted a nearby wall.

With the threat dealt with, Dimitri tapped his spear against the ground, and Lugh dissipated into blue flames. Finally, as the gusts calmed into a breeze, his fur-lined cape settled upon his shoulders, and the eyepatch returned to cover his eye.

The fight was over, and yet it felt like it had only just begun.

A few feet away, Khalid had fallen back to the ground, flabbergasted and terrified, big tears plopping down his chin as he watched Dimitri’s humanity fade into flames.

“I’ll protect you.” The promise was spoken to Claude’s younger self, his most vulnerable and wary side, and Dimitri meant every word of it. “I swear it. You’ve been hurt too many times already, and from now on, I have the strength to stop those who would dare harm you.”

“I want to believe you.” Khalid’s voice was meek, scared, but not of the monster that stood before him; not anymore. “You promised, so come and find me. I’ll believe you if you show me you can keep a promise.”

“I will,” Dimitri swore, and watched as Khalid gave him a tiny, insecure smile before fading into sparkling dust.

The moment he was gone, all strength left Dimitri’s body, and he stumbled to his knees. The armour and eyepatch disappeared and yet his vision went dark again, arms closing around him and lowering him slowly to the ground.

“Hey.” It was Claude, finally after everything that had happened. “You okay?”

“Frankly, I’m exhausted, and I am not quite sure what just took place,” Dimitri admitted, leaning his weight against Claude’s chest as he was cradled. When he opened his eyes and glanced up, he met Claude’s inscrutable gaze, the green of his eyes brilliant and yet somehow shaded. “… Claude?”

“You awakened to your Persona. Your inner spirit of rebellion,” Claude explained, letting out a soft sigh. “Guess you’re part of the fight now, too.”

“I have always been,” Dimitri reminded him, trying to sit up but grunting as his strength faded again, dropping back into Claude’s arms.

“Easy, big guy,” Claude teased, holding him just a little tighter. “It’s normal to be worn out the first time. I… didn’t even think it would come to this, actually.”

“Caught you by surprise, have I?” Dimitri chuckled weakly, tilting his head up as an invitation, one that Claude took easily, dropping a kiss to his forehead before leaning his cheek against his hair.

“Maybe. And maybe scared me a little, too,” he admitted softly. “And… maybe made me happy, too.”

“That little boy- he was you.” Glancing back briefly where Khalid had disappeared, Dimitri sighed. “He was a part of you that you have never let anyone see, and witnessing how vulnerable he was, how scared you were…”

“Hey now, don’t push it,” Claude chided. “I’m not scared. Just… wary. There’s a cognitive barrier that’s stopping me from being able to open up, and I’ve already decided I need to get rid of it if I want to be a better person.”

“I’m going to help you.”

“Yes, you’ve made that plenty clear, Dimitri.” Kissing his hair once more with fondness that made Dimitri’s heart balloon, Claude began helping him stand. “Come on, we should get out of here before any more Shadows show up.”

“Am I going to need a code name as well, in this case?” Dimitri quipped, tentatively putting weight on his weak knees. Without prompting, Claude threw his arm around his shoulders to take most of his weight on him. “Nothing too extravagant, I should hope.”

“I think I’ll just call you Dima,” Claude laughed, helping him forward. Despite the elegant golden mask over his eyes, there was an openness to his expression hat hadn’t been there before, as if a weight had tumbled off his shoulders when Dimitri had joined the fight- _his_ fight.

“Surprisingly uncreative of you,” Dimitri teased, stumbling forward as they headed for the nearest safe room. “I would’ve thought you would be more inclined for extravagance- something like… Lion, or King, or something of the like.”

“Sounds like you just don’t want me to call you Dima,” Claude retorted, enjoying the light banter between them. “Want something fancy? Fine. So be it, Your Princeliness.”

“That’s quite the mouthful.”

“Enough criticism!” In the way the brilliant grin bloomed on Claude’s face, Dimitri saw freedom. He saw a vast sky with limitless opportunities and a future for them together once they surpassed this trial. He saw weightlessness and belonging and not an ounce of the trauma that had built the parapets of Claude’s heart in the first place.

It was a good look on him, and Dimitri never wanted to let it go.

“Whatever you call me will be fine,” he concluded, tapping his head lightly against Claude’s with affection unbridled. “Regardless of what it is, I will always come running to you.”

“I know.” It was sincere and quiet, a heartfelt admission, an intangible landmark in the progress they’d made. Soon enough, they’d return and fight on to steal the Treasure that kept Claude behind so many locks and keys all these years, and then, finally, Dimitri would watch as the man that he loved freed himself from his demons.

But that fight would be for another day.

For now, glad to stand on equal grounds with Claude, Dimitri leaned into him, and followed him home.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote both my Akira and Akechi Palace fics, I spent several days just researching and putting symbolism together before writing, but the scale of this fic was much smaller so I unfortunately didn't get to develop the symbolism as much. Instead of original designs, I just pieced together existing designs from FE3H and whatnot. Definitely could've done better on that end, but it's a fun short thing so I'm not too worried. Here's the breakdown of references!
> 
> It's a vaguely defined modern AU, not canon timeline at all. Dimi's and Claude's weapons are Failnaught and Areadbhar like in the game. Claude's Persona is a white wyvern (like his Barbarossa mount) named Tristan, who was the Arthurian knight who wielded the bow Failnaught in the legends. Claude's Phantom Thief outfit is his Barbarossa outfit, tiddies out and all. His mask is one I made up on the fly, it looks [kinda like this](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/811351689094063473/). His Palace is Garreg Mach, a high place isolated and well-defended, walled in with plenty of secret passages and underground tunnels to symbolize how far he goes to hide his true self with deception. His Palace ruler (not a Shadow, nor a cognition, but a mix. I understand myself nw) is Khalid, the young boy who was abused and had to learn to mistrust to survive, and whose lingering mistrust is now hurting Claude's chances at living a normal life. It's implied that Claude changed his name to flee his old life. 
> 
> Dimitri's Persona is Lugh, a war hog bearing the name of the Irish mythological figure that wielded Areadbhar. His Phantom Thief outfit is his Great Lord outfit bc that shit sexy as hell. His mask is [100% inspired by the backup dancers for Taemin's "Criminal" MV](https://ashtalkskpop.net/wp-content/uploads/2020/09/Music-Video-Fashion-Taemin-Criminal-Ash-Talks-Kpop-16-768x490.jpg) except the eyepatch is a little fancier, like [Taemin's own eyepatch](https://muumuse.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/09/taemin-destroy.png) lmaooo. His Awakening is mostly about him breaking the chains of obedience and prim/properness that tie him down and be willing to lose his humanity/ do terrible things in the name of those he loves (winks at canon feral Dimi). His code name is actually just "Dima" (winks at Morgana -> Mona lmaoooo). 
> 
> I don't think there's much else to talk about. I hope you've enjoyed this short thing and please leave me some feedback in the comments or my social media to tell me how you felt about it! If you have different interpretations for DimiClaude Phantom Thief stuff, I'd also love to hear it. I adore P5 with all my heart, oh man. Oh no. I'm so deep into this fandom, I can't ToT 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> \- Cin 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CasuallyInvidia)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/invidiacasually/?hl=en)  
> [Tumblr](https://sharkbaitsekki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
